


Ankh

by borrowedphrases



Series: Multi-Ship Meme [5]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi-Ship Meme, Post-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impressions made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King - When You Ruled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multi-Ship Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/93272357267/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character-and).
> 
> [brotome](http://brotome.tumblr.com/)'s requested character was Ankh.

He kneels at his lord's feet, bound in service and affection. He feels the touch of a strong hand on his brow, the gliding touch trailing from forehead to cheek.

His head is lifted. He wills there to be nothing but devotion in his gaze. The eyes of his king shine with a different light, a powerful radiance that is so bright even his dulled vision can see it.

"My King."

"Did you say something?"

Ankh starts, nearly dropping his tablet. It's not his king that stands before him.

But still, for a moment there, Eiji almost looked like...

"Tch."


	2. Eiji - Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megamax canon.

Seeing Eiji standing there, startled, confused, shoving one hand in his pocket. He hasn't changed at all from Ankh's memory.

There are too many people around, this is not how he wanted to do this. He's already running out of time.

"Eiji." Ankh tugs Eiji's hand from his pocket, uncurling his fingers. His broken core rests in Eiji's palm. Ankh sucks in a sharp breath when he almost touches it.

"How?" Eiji turns his hand, gripping Ankh's, the medal clasped between them.

"I'll explain later." Ankh bristles, feeling exposed. "Can we be alone?"

Eiji squeezes Ankh's hand, beaming. "Of course."


	3. Hina - What Gets Lost

"Ankh?"

Ankh looks at her, and she's never seen him so fragile. Breathing hard, his eyes glassy, all his strength and pride seems to have fled him.

Then she sees the cell medals all around him, heavy in his lap and scattered on the ground.

_His blood._

"Ankh, what happened?"

"Don't worry." He pants, looking away. "You'll get him back soon."

Hina drops to her knees, reaching for him, resting one hand over his chest, as if she's trying to stop him from bleeding.

She brushes his hair off his forehead, lets her touch linger. "But I'm worried about _you_."


	4. Chiyoko - The Proper Care and Feeding of Birds

She sets a bowl down in front of him - soba in broth with vegetables - and he glares venom at her, shoving it away.

Chiyoko just smiles at him, moves the bowl close again, and hands him a spoon. "Proper nutrition is important, Ankh-chan."

He clicks his tongue at her as he snatches the spoon away.

She rests her hand on his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. He goes very still for a moment, and she thinks she even sees his expression soften slightly.

From the kitchen she spares him glances as he eats, and she almost sees him smile.


	5. Shingo - Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Canon

He can't just forget that a year had passed.

Going back to work, revisiting daily habits, sharing meals with Hina. If he didn't think about it he could almost pretend that it had been just a fever dream.

But he can't.

Not when he wakes up in the night, his back yearning for wings that were never his, an ache in his chest where a wound that's not his just won't heal.

Not when he thinks he can still hear foreign thoughts in his own mind.

He can't forget. He can't pretend it away.

Shingo can't pretend Ankh never was.


End file.
